John Cena
John Felix Anthony Cena (/ˈsiːnə/; April 23, 1977), best known by his ring name John Cena, a American professional wrestler, rapper, actor, and reality television show host. who started with WWE (WWF, later renamed to World Wrestling Entertainment, or simply WWE) in 2001, debuting on the WWE main roster in 2002. From a generic character in 2002, Cena morphed into a rapper for the time period of 2002–2004, which earned him fame within the audience on SmackDown!. Cena later transitioned to his current character, which he describes as a "goody-two shoes Superman". However, Cena has been labeled as the "most polarizing professional wrestler ever" as his character has many supporters and many detractors, according to Jim Ross of Fox Sports, who also noted that Cena has been WWE's franchise player for a long-time. In 2012, IGN described Cena as WWE's franchise player since 2005 and WWE credited Cena as being the "face of WWE" in 2015 since 2004. Industry veterans John Layfield, Paul Heyman and Kurt Angle have called Cena the greatest WWE star of all time. Throughout his WWE career, Cena has won 25 championships, with 16 reigns as a world champion (13 times as WWE Champion and three times as WWE's World Heavyweight Champion), an accomplishment only previously achieved by WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair. He is also a five-time United States Champion, and four-time world tag team champion (two World Tag Team and two WWE Tag Team). Furthermore, he is a Money in the Bank ladder match winner (2012), a two-time Royal Rumble winner (2008, 2013), and a three-time Superstar of the Year Slammy Award winner (2009, 2010, 2012). Cena has the fourth-highest number of combined days as WWE Champion, behind Bruno Sammartino, Bob Backlund, and Hulk Hogan. He has also headlined WWE's flagship event, WrestleMania, on five different occasions (WrestleManias 22, 23, XXVII, XXVIII, and 29) over the course of his career, as well as many others pay-per-view events. As of 2016, John Cena is WWE's highest-paid wrestler. In wrestling Finishing moves * Attitude Adjustment/F-U (Fireman's carry transitioned into either a standing takeover or a Powerslam) * STF (Stepover Toehold Sleeper) - 2005–present; WWE * Thr 6th Move of Doom (Theatrics transitioned into a left K.O Punch to the opponent's jaw) - 2018-present; WWE * Protobomb/Killswitch (Spin Out Powerbomb) (WWE/OVW); used as a signature move in WWE Signature moves * Diving leg drop bulldog * Diving Cross Body * Half Nelson dropped into a Neckbreaker - 2013 * Butterfly * Five Knuckle Shuffle (Fist drop, with theatrics) * Lou Thesz press, followed by multiple punches * Running leaping shoulder block * Throwback (Running neck snap to a bent-over opponent) * Clothesline * Spinebuster 2000-2005; used rarely thereafter * Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope. * Running One-handed Bulldog * Running leaping shoulder block * Sitout Hip Toss * Monkey Flip * Springboard Stunner - 2015 * Hurricanrana * Emerald Flowsion * Elbow Drop * Crossface * Powerbomb Variations ::* Sitout Powerbomb ::* Spin-out Powerbomb * Multiple Suplex Variations * Gutwrench Suplex ::* German ::* Side belly-to-belly ::* (Shock Drop) Top Rope German Suplex With Pinning Combo (2012) ::* Vertical, sometimes while delaying ::* Fisherman Suplex ::* Twisting Belly to Belly Suplex * Signature Weapon ** Steel Steps ** Steel Chain & Lock (2002-2005) * Notable feuds ** The Rock ** Triple H ** Shawn Michaels ** Edge ** Randy Orton ** Batista ** Seth Rollins ** Chris Jericho ** Brock Lesnar ** Kurt Angle ** Umaga ** John Bradshaw Layfield ** Big Show ** The Miz ** CM Punk ** The Nexus ** Dolph Ziggler ** Kane ** John Laurinaitis ** King Booker ** Eddie Guerrero ** Johnny Nitro ** Eric Bischoff ** The Great Khali ** Carlito ** The Wyatt Family ** Kevin Owens ** Rusev ** The Authority * Nicknames :* "The Doctor of Thuganomics" :* "The Chain Gang Soldier" :* "The Chain Gang Commander" :* "The Champ" (as Champion) :* "Mr. Money in the Bank" :* "The Cenation Leader" :* "The Face of the WWE" :* "The Face That Runs The Place" :* "The Most Polarizing Figure in Sports Entertainment" :* "Big Match John" :* "The Man Who Never Gives Up" * Tag teams and stables ** Bolin Services ** Nexus ** The Sword * Managers :* Kenny Bolin (OVW) :* B-2 :* Redd Dogg :* Maria Kanellis :* Torrie Wilson :* Dawn Marie :* A.J. Lee :* Nikki Bella * Theme music :* "Slam Smack (Intro Cut)" by Ross Hardy (WWE) (2002) :* "Insert Bass Here" by DJ Case (FirstCom Production Music) (November 14, 2002 – February 13, 2003) :* "Basic Thuganomics" by John Cena & Trademarc (WWE) (2002-2004) :* "We Are One" by 12 Stones (October 3, 2010 – November 21, 2010; used while a part of The Nexus) :* "The Time Is Now" by John Cena & Trademarc (WWE) (2005-Present) Championships and accomplishments * Ultimate Pro Wrestling :* UPW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) * Ohio Valley Wrestling :* OVW Heavyweght Champion (1 time) :* OVW Southern Tag Team Champion (4 times) - with Rico Constantino * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Championship/WWE World Heavyweight Championship (13 times) ** World Heavyweight Champion (3 times) ** WWE Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with David Otunga (1) and The Miz (1) ** World Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with Batista (1) and Shawn Michaels (1) ** WWE United States Champion (5 times) ** Money In The Bank (2012 - WWE Championship Contract) ** Royal Rumble winner (2008, 2013) ** Slammy Awards - Superstar of the Year (2009, 2010, 2012) ** 2010 Slammy Awards - Holy %&^*%&* Move of the Year Sends Batista through the stage with an Attitude Adjustment. ** Slammy Award - Game Changer of the Year (2011) - With The Rock ** Slammy Award - Insult of the Year (2012) - To Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero ** Slammy Award - Kiss of the Year (2012) - with AJ Lee ** The Hero in All of Us Award (2015) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated :* PWI Feud of the Year (2006) vs. Edge :* PWI Match of the Year (2007) vs. Shawn Michaels on'' Raw'' on April 23 :* PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2003) :* PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2004, 2005, 2007) :* PWI Wrestler of the Year (2006, 2007) :* PWI ranked #1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 and 2007 :* Superstar of the Year 2009 * Wrestling Observer Newsletter :* WON Wrestler of the Year (2007) :* WON Best Box Office Draw (2007) :* WON Best on Interviews (2007) :* WON Most Charismatic (2006-2008) :* WON Best Gimmick (2003) See also Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:Superstar Category:1977 Category:People from Massachusetts